Bravery, Heart and Soul
by CGBleachOPBabe
Summary: WarNiff!
1. Chapter 1

The silence was overwhelming, they did not have to say one word to each other their bodies did that for them as fingers curled and clenched tightly to the fabric of the other man's back. Eyes had been squeezed shut as to shut a flood gate of inevitable tears with few escaping, slowly rolling down the pale cheeks of theirs. This day had been coming for a while, they knew it but they lived in blissful denial until the time came and now they were saying goodbye. It was hard to part for so long for their other half, their soul mate and lover but it was something that had to happen after all it was the shorter brunet males job to do so. "I'm going to miss you" pink lips parted slowly, and a soft voice fell from it and somehow the grip had tightened, the blonde hair dropped across the male's hair everything about the way he was asking was silently begging for him not to go, but he never voiced it allowed knowing he could never say such a thing, he couldn't stop Nick from doing what he had wanted to do and that was to fight for his country, fight for Jeff. Jeff, his best friend and husband, the love of his life and nothing would change it "I'm going to miss you too, Darling but no matter what happens I'll be with you always all you have to do to hear my voice is listen to your heart" the comforting words fell off his tongue easily, he didn't want the other male to worry reluctantly pulling away to gaze into the baby blue eyes that shimmered with a glaze of tears about to fall. Strong hands cupped the blondes cheeks steadily "I love you and don't worry please, it won't be long before I am right back here right in your arms and feeling you in mine" light brushes of his thumbs ran across his cheek "You're a lot stronger than I, Jeff and I will write to you every day and you better reply" a serious look in his eyes but a chuckle ripped through oesophagus "I'm not.. I'm not stronger" came a weak reply and then playfully hit at Nick's shoulder "Of course, I will dummy… It'll be like the notebook but you will actually get the letters… you better come home because I don't plan on watching out of the window out of a retirement home wondering what could have been, what our future children should have been like because that will hurt more than any physical pain" voice sounding scratchy and broken, as if he was going to cry soon. "I promise, until the stars fall out of the sky, until the last rain drop hits the ground I will make sure I come back home, back to you and all our friends" As Nick spoke, he knew he shouldn't of made a promise like that and it wasn't one he could possibly keep but he'd keep fighting no matter what to make it a promise he could keep "And you know I never let you down, plus come on Jeff.. Remember I'm Batman I'll be fine" he whispered the last line as a joke, which made him smile as he heard the small chuckle escape his husbands fine lips followed by the next few words "You are but you know it was Captain America that went to war not Batman" Nick's smile grew wider seeing the taller man finally smile, leaning up he connected their lips gently, soft pink lips moving together slowly as if to make this moment, final moment before they saw each other again last as much as they could. Fingers slowly relaxed and pulled away from the uniform, parting gently to leave a lasting tingle on both of their lips Nick had dropped his hands from Jeff's face whom looked like he was going to say something "Shush Jeff, don't say goodbye because you know it's not forever. It's just for now and I will be back before you know it… it may not be as quick as the flash is but I will be back right beside you, holding your hand tightly with my own" reaching over the man grabbed the blondes hand carefully to bring it to his lips, letting the slightly wet flesh press along the knuckles "Will you promise me one thing Jeff?, promise that you will make sure to buy some red vines for when I get back? I think I will definitely miss them when I'm gone well not more than you" some more small laughs escaped from both of their lips and Jeff nodded slowly "I promise you goof, I love you" finger tips brushing lightly together "But seriously, promise me that you will live your life and not just wait for me Jeff, I know you can get impatiently quickly when time doesn't fly so fast especially back in high school that one thing hasn't changed about you love" Nicks whole posture changed in that brief moment, seriousness was laced all over his facial features "I promise Nicky" the crackling in his voice was still there but he managed to hold on, as he allowed the nickname, the term of endearment flow out as he spoke and interlinking their fingers together for a brief moment before he had to let go, and watch the slightly smaller male leave. Swallowing the lump in his throat as he did so, that was possibly the hardest thing for Jeff about today watching the slow footsteps that echoed in his mind slowly walk off not really knowing for sure if he'll come back alive, hurt or neither of those. The brunet had felt his own chest tighten, he would never say goodbye to the blonde but not going to be able to see him hurt but this is what he had to do. Wanted to do even, now all he could do was hope that he could keep the promise he made to the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~Day One with you gone~  
It was hard to sleep that night, eyes blinking open every few hours and body tossed around on the silk sheets that usually cooled the warmth of the boy's skin but the blonde had been feeling colder than ever before. It was the first night where Nick was away, his husband and love of his life wasn't there to wrap strong arms around him, protecting him and keeping him close. No slow heart beat to listen to, the soothing sound of a steady beat no longer to be found near him and the way his husbands chest rose and sank over again just knowing that he was breathing gave him some comfort though no longer could his pale eyes witness this scene before him and his own heart clenched at this revelation. The night before could have been the very last night he heard it, it could have been the last time the man kissed his husband and even held his hand with life in them at the very least. It had not even been a day, and he was already craving to know if Nick was alright, if something went wrong. His growing worries would only get stronger as day by day went by, baby blues watched the hand of the clock slowly tick in the room it was the only sound that could be heard apart from the soft chirps of birds outside. Eyes were hazed over in tiredness, lids falling shut once again but he couldn't help but wish when they reopened this had been one long awful dream and that his husband was there safe and sound but disappointment awaited Jeff at every turn. A soft sigh escaped from the now parted lips, and body had lifted itself from its stoic state. Spine arching as the blonde hunched his body forward, legs pulling themselves into a more comfortable position while his eyes blinked repeatedly to get his vision in proper focus and not through a tired lens though his body only had a few hours' sleep. "I am not going to cope at all today" he muttered under his breath, and shivered when he felt it brush against his skin, reminding him of the times he and Nick curled up on the bed and his husbands breath tickled his neck and or chest depending on the positions they were in at the time. A small smile rose on the blondes face as the memories filled his mind but as quickly as it came it quickly washed away as he knew that feeling wouldn't be one he'd ever get to experience again well any time soon at least. Jeff pushed his long slender legs off the bed, feet touching the ground and a sudden weight was on them as he rose up. That night the blonde didn't wear his own shirt no he wore Nicks, the scent of the man still lingered on it and it took him by surprise just by how the little things could of made him miss the man even more. Fingers clenched the shirt he was wearing lightly. "I am sorry if I wear all your clothes while you're gone" he mumbled to himself before making his way out of the plain bedroom, the pair somehow had still not found the time to decorate their place even though it had been years they had lived there. Maybe he could decorate while Nick was gone? Did he have the time when most of it was foreseen to be spent missing and wallowing over Nick, eyes twitching at the news? Did all the spouses of recruits act like this? Or was it just him that divulged into the dark side of what really could go wrong, not that he wasn't proud of Nick for doing this but the longing inside just to know that the man was alright though realistically he knew the man would probably just have arrived on base? Nothing could have gone wrong in the time before that could it? His mind overloaded in thoughts, questions which were unanswerable at this time, how did the brunet sleep? Did Nick miss him as much as the blonde missed his husband and did he need him just as badly right now or more so, what will Nick see when he is out there, would he be okay when he got back, would he get back. The seeping of the depressing questions, made him has to shake his head and blink away tears. Jeff was not going to think about that. No.  
A small creaky noise escaped from the stairway as the man climbed down it, slightly startled and not expecting the noise. When did that start to happen? And soon all thoughts he had before were grateful over taken by this simple thing, but he knew it wouldn't last and needed to find something to occupy his time because even though it was the hardest thing for him to do he had to keep living his life. A promise between him and his husband just moments before the figure that once was always there disappeared and if Jeff was going to exaggerate he would have said he went through a door that was bright with light that it hurt one's eyes if they looked into it too long. The body made its way through the unfinished home they called their own slowly making his way to the kitchen, coffee was definitely needed "Ugh… it really isn't going to be the same waking up and not having someone else to make coffee for or you bringing me the coffee" he rambled as if he was talking to the shorter man. He only stopped when he saw the blinking light of his voice machine, tapping it he continued to the kitchen listening to the message tone in the back ground "Hey! This is Jeff… and Nick… Nickles" giggles could be heard for a few seconds "sorry we couldn't get back to you but it's probably Jeff distracting me too much to be able to answer the phone so blame him… Hey! That's not fair, you distract me too" it was a slight bicker but the teasing tones could be heard in their voices, it actually made the blond standing into the kitchen smile fondly at the goofiness that once echoed through these very walls. That message was the first thing the pair had done when they moved in together, and Jeff couldn't help but remember how easy it all seemed back then. Maybe because Nick was going away longer than for a week or so made it even harder on them both but who knew the real reason it felt so unbearable, or it could have been the lingering thoughts of what if I never get to see my other half again? After the message a different voice spoke out, a familiar one but it had been awhile the blonde had guessed but never too long, none of the friends could ever stop talking to each other it was an unbreakable warbler bond they all shared so they would always make time if they had any to spare which was limited as the boys grew busier after college and into work. Sipping on the newly formed coffee, he shuffled back to the machine to look down at it as the words echoed the empty house "Hey buddy, it's Blaine and I know it's been awhile I just miss the wise cracks about my hair gel so I thought I'd give you a call but looks like I missed you, Call me back and we can arrange to hang out me, you man and Kurt" letting his fingers tap on the side of his warm mug, lips chewing slightly before he put it down to call Blaine back.  
The night was cold, and his sleeping position was uncomfortable it wasn't what Nick was used to. His thoughts flew back to the husband he left behind, a smile twitched at the corner of his lips before settling on the slightly dark cream complexion he had going on for himself. His golden eyes were scanning around him, taking in the new sights and atmosphere it was new, all new for him and leaned back in the car where he seated next to fellow soldiers whom probably all left their worlds behind to come to this one, to fight for theirs as what Nick was there for anyways. He didn't care about being called a hero, though he more than often enough joked about being Batman to his friends, family and Jeff. It wasn't his goal, even though he was sure that most little boys grew up wanting to be one he knew he sure did but things changed with age, the boys grew mature but they still kept the ridiculous childlike behaviour when teasing and messing around with friends. Fingers played with the wedding band, maybe slightly nervous but he had heard the courage speech plenty of times while he was at Dalton. Blaine going on and on about how he sent those messages to Kurt whom was having trouble, not that he ever knew what they were but he knew how much they meant to the fashionista as he saw the smiles the pair both wore. A small pat on the back interrupted his thoughts? Not that he was thinking all too much.., well maybe a little too on Jeff and everything back home wanting to know if it all would be okay. Head snapped up and out of its current daze to look at the other recruit "Hey, don't worry pal don't look so nervous" a cheeky grin was on this man's face though Nicks eyes were mapping out every flaw and mark on it at the moment "pfft me worried?" he laughed it off slightly "I'm Batman, there isn't got a thing to worry about though I would rather be riding in the bat mobile" this had the other recruits laughing, somehow it made the tense atmosphere of where they were actually going lighter, it was quite nice not feeling that weight on his shoulders right now. "Oh well I'm sorry Batman, I wish I was too." The soft sigh escaped from his lips "the ride might not have been as bumpy that way" a grin spread on his face, then Nick shook his head a playful smirk pulled at his cheeks "Well you obviously have not seen me drive man" "My names Jackson by the way" lips parted slowly as the light chocolate brown haired man with eyes the colour of ivy spoke, no rings rested on his finger but no one knew his story, no one had asked well not until Nick anyways whom reached out to take his hand in a small shake "Nice to meet you, I'm Nick by the way" shoulders slumped back a little "first time?" the question slipped from Nicks lips with ease and watched the other man shake his head "Nope, don't worry you're in good hands. I take It is the first time for you Nick?" "I guess in a way it is, I mean I mean the length of time is new to me. I have never been away from my husband for that long and we've been together for years it's strange…. And yes I said husband I don't care for people's insults because I'm gay, I won't jump you in the shower or anything" Nick waved him off, he had never been ashamed of being gay in his life and never would but he was used to the comments from others about how 'unnatural' it was and to put your backs to the wall. It was tiring to hear it and he knew he shouldn't have to but it was a constant struggle to allow gay men in this profession and even other professions not that sexuality had anything to do with how well you were able to perform at tasks and slowly the world was realising this fact. Realising that being gay didn't change a person from who they were, or make them any different from anyone else. The tone had gone from playful to tense again until Jackson spoke "Hey man, I don't care about you being gay and really you wouldn't try jumping this fine ass? I feel like I should be insulted" it melted off and laughs could be heard once again "Sorry man, my Jeff's is the only one I ever like to stare at and jump on" the smile on his face grew as he said the words /my Jeff/ "So how about you? I don't see a ring on any of those fingers what about you?" "Me? Oh I have a girlfriend back at home and we are expecting our first child soon" the serene voice so happy, and excited, if a smile got even wider he was definitely sure it would break "though I am going to miss the birth and holding him or her as they first come into the world" a soft regretful sigh escaped his lips "But fighting for a future for my son or daughter is worth missing a lot of things they will never remember.. I want them to grow up in a world with no hate, where people can live in peace and I know fighting in a war for peace in it is contradictory but I would do anything to make sure that world came true" the dark haired brunet could not help but stare in awe at the man sitting beside him "Wow that is sweet, I don't think I could do that personally when Jeff and I have kids.. I want to see everything it may be selfish on my part though… and before I forget congratulations man"  
The blonde now found himself in a small Italian restaurant, playing with the glass filled with a fizzy and eyes gazing up at the adoring couple sitting in front of him. Their fingers laced and they were talking about something vogue related which caused Jeff to roll his eyes, he may have been gay but he was not into this conversation at all, no matter what the stereotypes say at all. "Oops sorry Jeff, we didn't mean to go on with ourselves" the gelled haired male had spoken "ah nah it's alright I kind of expected it you know since high school and you guys kept talking about random things like clothes.. I didn't know people could talk that much about fashion" the blonde chuckled earning a small shake of Kurt's head. "It has been awhile, so what have you guys been up too?" an arched eyebrow on his face as he listens to the two speak about how busy they are finding themselves, and how hard it was for them to find time to actually come back to Ohio to spend time with Burt and the family. Jeff couldn't help but give the tall brunet a sympathetic glance "I heard about what happened to Finn, I'm so sorry" "Yeah it came as a shock to everyone, I still don't know if I can believe it… I expect his tall awkward self to keep walking in any minute and hit something with his unco-ordinated hands" a frown was now evident on the males face, the blonde reached out to hold his hand "Anything you need just ask alright, and you know you both should come over to mine sometime.. The house is so quite I feel like I might lose my mind. And it's only been a day like that" he chuckles lightly followed by the sounds of the others laughing "You guys are so inseparable but it'll be okay Jeff, he'll be back sooner than you know" that earned the couple in front of him a genuine smile "Thanks, so come on lets order some food I am starving"  
As soon as they were at the camp, his boots treaded marks into the ground below him and headed towards a bed to rest for the night but not before he had done he wrote his first letter to his incredible husband.  
_My Jeffy,  
I have just arrived at camp, and it's quite quiet which I am glad about since I could write this letter to you. It hasn't been a full day yet but I miss you, but look after my heart it's always with you and I will be back sooner than you think. Hoping everything at home is going okay? And well at least you don't have to hear me snoring at night now right? Aha and I will try Skype with you as soon as I can so hopefully you won't be at work or anything when I try.  
I will love you until the very last star falls out of the sky… which you know will never happen  
All my love, Your Nickles, Nicky, Honey pie and all the other nicknames, affectionate terms you have given me over the most incredible and best years of my life._  
As soon as he finished the letter, it felt small to him but nothing interesting had really happened yet and dropped the pen before folding the piece of paper. He couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips against the cold thin sheet before shoving it into an envelope; hopefully he would have time in the morning to send the letter. Leaning his body back the man closed his eyes, picturing the blond's perfect smile on the pale skin as he read the letter, oh how Nick wished he could see his husbands face right now, or well when he got the letter but right now was probably what he wished for most. He would wait though, he would always wait for Jeff this was nothing new and had always been this way since the very first moment he had even met the blond.


	3. Chapter 3

Bravery, Heart and Soul - Chapter three.

Fingers played with the envelop in his hand, as the sun was rising a mix of warm orange and baby blue in the sky with the man's tired eyes his body still not adjusting to having to get up these early mornings, the mornings where he used to lay in bed and wake up to see a blonde angel next to him watching over him. Nick remembered mornings where he was lazy, and didn't want to even wake up "Five more minutes" groans, whines and moans would echo out of those lips of his and sometimes he'd even pull Jeff back onto the bed to snuggle into the warmth he adored so much with giggles and laughter echoing his ears which were now just used to hearing commands from officers a noise in which would soon be the one that was common to him while his husbands soft voice echoed in the back of his mind, or silent whispers against the shell of his ears as if he was there. Contemplation washed over his face, he knew the letter was short and that Jeff deserved more words but honestly Nick couldn't think of any thing to describe how much the brunet already missed him. Brunet strands tussled as he shook his head, shaking the thoughts about how Jeff would be disappointed by the lack of ink stained words on the paper though he hoped he could read more into it than just what was written and he let it go, drop and soon it will be sent to his husband. "Time to go on duty, have a great day Jeffy" he spoke to himself as if he was starting to go mad, insane even though Nick would just tell them that the definition of Insanity was actually repeating the same thing over and over again but expecting different results so he couldn't of been insane. A smile worked it's way on his face as he went back to the cabins for morning inspections, boots polished to reflect their reflection and clothes laid out in order. No Mess. Why was this an important aspect in the army? He wasn't too sure something about discipline. Nick wasn't one of the most tidy people on the planet , when he came home he would throw his jacket over a chair and forget about it for a while or until the blond reminded him to move it but now it was different, he wasn't at home and no longer a teenager it was just one of many tasks that were required and the brunet just had to complete it without whining.

Days had now gone by, eyes flickering to the post every morning he would get up just hoping to hear from Nick but disappointment had seeped in as hours passed. Blinking away the tears that formed in his eyes, sighs escaped and worry set in once again, he tried to pretend everything was okay and that was Jeff's new routine. But this very morning he actually recieved the letter he had been waiting for days, holding to it chest slightly and momentarily forgetting the bills on the side of the counter. His heart beat faster, anything could have been written on that piece of paper inside, was Nicky okay? was he missing him.. what was he thinking about when he wrote the letter? and had he even begun his duties.. using weapons? was he safe enough. All the thoughts ran widely into Jeff's head and he really needed a distractiong, but more so he needed to know all those things. The boy hadn't turned on the news in days afraid of what he might here but he should have it on right? even though it scared him more than anything to hear the name of his husband on the death list that inevitably would keep going until it was all over.. would he be hearing his husband soon, months for now or not at all being called out.. being captured or will he come back home safely. Thoughts kept running wild and he couldn't shut them up, he had to keep them on him every day until he saw his husbands smiling face again. It felt so good to Jeff just to be able picture that image , sighing softly he tore open the letter and shaky fingers made it harder to get the piece of paper out causing a frustrated groan to tear from his throat. Finally out and opened the blonds eyes were focused on the short letter. Heart calming down, and a smile worked it's way on Jeff's face for what felt had been days since it was on the pale complexion and made him look more handsome or so Nick told him so often enough. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and helds the piece of paper in his hands tighter hoping not to rip it "I miss you too Nicky, my 3" he murmured softly and glanced at the clock, wondering if he had time to write a letter back before work. Unfortunately he didn't so he just put the letter in his side bag, grabbed a coffee before leaving the house to go teach at the school he once went to. The school he had met Nick at, Dalton Academy.

The brunets eyes wondered around the sandy dusty roads he was patrolling, glun clutched in his hand and he was taking in all the sights, this was definitely not something he was used to seeing. People revolting at times, children clinging onto their mothers as the soliders passed by. It was quiet right now though, as his polished boots made imprints. He hummed a little song to himself as he continued walking with Jackson at his who looked at the brunet with amusement, an eyebrow quirking "You are quite the singer Nicholas" a grin formed on his friends face, and Nick grinned back "thank you" voice was soft and calm, he seemed to be relaxed as nothing tense was currently happening at this moment "So what were you singing there buddy?" curiousity laced Jacksons tone. Hearing the question caused the brunet to smile even wider and tilted his head back to look up at the burning sun that radiated over their bodies "Mine and Jeff's song, the first song we sang to eachother and that was the song that was our very first dance.. no way I would ever forget it no matter what happens". Goofy smile as he thought about that very first time but tried not to linger to much on that, he was on a job and if he got distracted well who knows what could happen to him "Ron Pope - Perfect for me" he chuckled lightly and Jackson faked gaged "So cheesy" which caused them both to laugh, pushing his friend lightly "I don't care if we seem cheesy, I love Jeff and I know he is the only one I'll ever need and want "

The blonde was on his break, brushing his hair as he leant back in the chairs of the staff room chewing on his bottom lip taking out a pad of paper and a pen to start a letter to Nick. His mind wondered to what he should write, his pen tapping the white paper.

Several attempts later there were balls of paper scrunched around him, on the table and even floor and this was the moment where he gripped the hair groaning. "There's nothing I can say that will justify the way I miss you" he mumbled dropping his head on the sheet of almost empty pad. A small chuckle could be heard from behind him "Jeez Jeff you went overboard on this one" he recognised that voice all to clearly "I just want to find the perfect words Blaine, Nick deserves them to be perfect" he sighed. "Jeff" the short male spoke in a more serious tone "I think Nick wouldn't care if it was written perfect as long as it was from you man" a hand reached out and patted the blonde on the back "You think so, I just want him to know how much I am miss him and think of him" he murmurs "And you can do that without the 'perfect words' come on to Nick whatever you write will be perfect" this made the blonde look up and smile at the over gelled aged man "You are two wise Blainers" he mumbled and started picking up the scraps of balls to throw in an actually bin "and thank you" "Anytime Jeffers, how are you doing by the way?" concern laced his voice ever so slightly but it felt nice his friends were worried about him even if they didn't need to "I know it's the longest Nick has been away, and it's only been a few days so far.. I have barely slept but it's getting better I'm just used to having Nick next to me but I'm good thank you" "You know you can come stay with me and Kurt anytime you want, and well you just have to call if you need anything" Blaine rubbed a small circle on his friends back whom responded with a nod "I know man and thanks" who was now sticking out his tongue in slight concentration ignoring Blaine's laughter as he started the letter he wanted to make Nick smile.

**My Nicky, Nickles , Batnick, sugarrr pie and more ridiculous nicknames I love calling you and I know you love. **  
**I miss you too, more than you or anyone can imagine and I feel so empty without you. Love you so much and it took me so many times before righting this out thinking It needed to be perfect but Blainers with his wiseness maybe it's from the hair gel reminded me that It doesn't need to be perfect because you will think it is, you will love it and I hope you do. I hope you love this letter, and it makes you smile.. I miss that smile, I miss waking up to see it and kiss those lips and even though it's hard to sleep sometimes I even dream about it, and you. I will be counting down the days until you get here, until you are back in my arms warm, safe and sound.. please be safe Nicky because we have so much left to do like start our own family and grow old like in the notebook. Just so you know I am going to keep every letter you write beside my bed before I sleep and I am glad I have your heart because you have mine so you definitely have to come back ! **

**Everything at home is okay, I just started work again after you left and it's strange knowing I won't be coming home to you and it hurts slightly but I know you are doing an amazing job. **  
**We definitely need to skype ASAP, I will even make myself drink lots of coffee so I am awake for it. I need to see your amazingly beautiful and handsome face. love always, yout Jeffy. **

**P.s. I even miss your cute adorable little snores next to me and can't wait until I get to hear them again. I hope that doesn't make me weird or what**

A few tear drops fell onto the page, staining some of the words and the blonde quickly wiped it away shoving it in a new envelope and smiling hoping that he would get to Skype with his husband soon, to be able to hear from him again.. his soothing voice, his loving smile and those bright eyes that starred at him with so much love all those. All those little details about Nicky that he adored. He drew a love heart on the front of the letter before pulling out the one Nick sent him for the address, though he could not help himself from reading up the scrunched up piece once again and looked at Blaine handing it to him "I got it this morning and it made me so happy, that's why I wanted this to be perfect.. I am so glad he's okay right now though it's been a few days since it has been sent I just feel like he is okay still.. he is right Blaine?" he tilts his head trying to be sure and he let out a small breath of relief out when his friend nodded "Ofcourse Jeff and this is really sweet, he is missing you just as much as you are missing him.. you both are so perfect for eachother then again I knew that since we were in highschool" this caused him to smile wider "and so are you and Kurt you know" he responds slightly happier than before, playing with the letter he had just written in his hand, excitment to send it off though he would of preferred having Nick there and holding him.

Nick let out a small sigh, he was really hot and sweating more than he had ever done before with all the equipment weighing down his body and eyes still glanced around "So Jackson, missing your girlfriend? I don't even think you told me her name what is it?" these little conversations were used to fill the silence that surrounded then, it kept their minds at ease and bodies relaxed rather than being tensed up waiting for something bad to happen at all besides the brunet had been spilling his mouth all about Jeff to the other guys with a wide smile on his face it was only fair for him to listen to someone gush over a loved on though Nick could argue he had enough of that from Kurt and Blaine to last a life time. "Her name? is Victoria, the most beautiful girl you will ever see man.. and I adore her so much, she's my life" Nick was taken aback the mans tone was softer than he was used to, there was no joking and he looked at the facial feature he definitely was a man in love. 'I wonder what I look like when I'm talking about Jeff.. probably a goof because I can't stop smiling' he chuckled to himself "And you are going to be a dad, that must be pretty exciting Jackson?" "And nerve wracking, scarier than going to war if I am honest" the chocolate haired man rubbed the back of his neck and let out an awkward chuckled "wow really, I'm not used to hearing that you are nervous" Nick teased lightly which caused Jackson to shake his head "I'm just scared that I will do something wrong, stupid and mess up his life.. or maybe drop him and then never get to hold him again because Victoria is to worried about it happening again" they kept joking around "But I wouldn't have it any other way, how about you and Jeff man thinking about kids? or well do you have any.. I never hear you talk about any so I assumed.." "yeah you are right man I don't have any children, not yet but yeah me and Jeff would love to have a baby or more one day... just we have to choose our options, surrgocacy which would mean which sperm should we use and or the other option is adoption.. it'd be nice too give a child that deseperately wants a family, a home don't you think?" he tilted his head in thought, picturing the little family he and his blonde husband will one day share and couldn't help but smile "It'd be amazing" step after step drew quieter as they both contently sighed, missing their other halves, thinking of their other halves and smiling.

Jeff watched the letter fall into the post box, smiling slightly before he turned his body to go back home, an empty home though he now had the first letter of hopefully many with him and made it feel like Nick was there somehow though the short brunet said that the blonde had his heart this just gave him something more to cling onto in a way. Nick's handwriting easing him, and he must of read it several times already before he was back at home thinking about what to eat? what would Nick be eating.. should he tell Nick that he had delicious pizza at home as a joke? Jeff chuckled to himself and grabbed his phone noticing several messages from friends that he would reply to later but right at this moment the blonde was going to grab Nicks favourite movie and relax comfortably into the couch they spent so much time snuggling on, kissing.. make out sessions and it had even see hotter sessions than that which caused the blonde to blush. Cheeks heating up and was grateful Nick wasn't here for this moment to say how adorable it was, how adorable Jeff was though the blonde loved doing the same to Nick when his face was lobster red. A bit hypocritical but he didn't care, it was more fun to tease the brunet than it was to be teased by him. Pouring a small glass of wine, he snuggled back into pillows, and drapped a thin tartan blanket over his legs to keep him warm, eyes kept on the screen which after a while had drifted off into a peaceful dream where Nick was saving him, not like he had done before by loving him but as Batman this time. Jeff let out a quiet enjoyable noise, and body stired as he never wanted to wake up.. that was what he thought until he himself watched Batman die, stabbed and the blood oozing out of the wound like a fountain. The blonde's body squirmed, tears pricking and his eyes snapped open. Jeff's breathing was heavy, tears streamed down his pale cheeks and gripped onto the couch making sure it was just a dream wishing nothing more than for his husbands arms to wrap around him at this moment . "Nicky.. " he whispered pulling his knees to his chest, and calming himself down slowly.


End file.
